


Wrong Side of the Bed

by Sincerely_Sierra



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Bed-sharing, Domestic Coven, F/F, Humor, petty revenge, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Sierra/pseuds/Sincerely_Sierra
Summary: Zoe and Madison’s bed becomes too uncomfortable for them to sleep in, but Cordelia won’t let them get a new one. So they protest in the best way they know how.





	Wrong Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! A few notes I’d like to make.
> 
> 1) I have several ideas for AHS: Coven pieces, but I want your input. I have a chapter I’m going to add onto “Spies Like Madison (and Zoe)”, and it will have Foxxay in it.
> 
> 2) I have two ideas for a series and I may do both, but I want to know which one would be more anticipated: a comedic series of a domestic coven, where the witches live in harmony like a family (with their quirks and issues, of course) and Cordelia is motherly to them all, *or* Zoe and Madison have a child and the series is based on them trying to raise their new baby in their coven while juggling their magic. Please let me know if you want either, or both.
> 
> 3) I’ve finished high school and I’m not starting college for a couple years, but I do work and I’m trying to keep up with writing and posting often. I also just got a new puppy (I named her Zoe) and I’m trying to house train her and it’s hard. This fandom is not very active as of late, so I know some of you really enjoy when I post. I’ll keep them coming as best I can. 
> 
> Without further ado, here’s a little something to hold you over. 
> 
> —Sincerely, Sierra

It’s safe to say that every bed in the coven is ancient. The frames and bedposts are beautifully crafted just for them, with gray flowers and thorns carved into the bottoms, but the mattresses have seen their full lives. No one knows just how old they are, maybe because the only ones who did know, are dead now. Hell, it’s possible Myrtle slept in this very bed when she was just a young one. 

 

Zoe has lost count of how many times a loose spring in her and Madison’s mattress has sprung out and jabbed her in the ribs whenever she dares to move a centimeter to the left or an inch to the right. The old mattress is lopsided and lumpy in some areas, like mashed potatoes that aren’t so mashed. Uneven and rough.

 

Tonight is no different. The girls attempt to have a good nights rest, or at least a decent one, and it’s going well so long as neither of them move, but then Madison rolls over to snuggle up to Zoe, and all hope is lost. The spring pokes Zoe in her side, and she winces loudly in pain. This wakes Madison up fully, and the blonde worriedly looks up to face Zoe.

 

“What’s wrong?” Madison asks.

 

“This stupid spring is hurting me,” she whines as she shifts around in hopes the spring will bury itself if she presses hard enough. It doesn’t, of course. “We need a new bed.”

 

Groaning, Madison throws her head into Zoe’s neck and gently kisses her shoulder. In response, Zoe grabs Madison tighter against her body and holds her there, one reason being that she enjoys the contact, and the other being that she doesn’t want Madison to move anymore because of the spring.

 

“Do you mean a brand new bed?” Madison questions as she toys with Zoe’s hair. She cut it to her shoulders last month and Madison is secretly beginning to like it.

 

“No, one somebody had a heart attack and died in,” Zoe bitterly spits, eyes narrowing at the ceiling with hatred. “Let’s ask Cordelia if we can get a new mattress. This one is so old and lumpy. I can’t sleep and she’s the one that took our other bed out of here for Mallory. I mean, I didn’t want the girl to sleep on the floor, but still.”

 

“And I thought I was the complainer,” Madison mumbles.

 

Though that is true, Zoe has a right to complain. She’s not had a decent sleep in well over two weeks thanks to this uneven mattress. It creaks under very little weight and disturbs her, and it’s a marvel that Madison is mostly unbothered by it.

 

“Do you think she’ll say no?” Zoe asks Madison.

 

“Dunno,” the former actress sighs as she begins to drift off again. “Ask.”

 

Zoe wriggles around and settles down, thinking that the worst of the night is over with. However, the spring pops back out from wherever it had hidden itself and stabs her waist. It would have punctured her skin hadn’t there been a flimsy layer of foam dividing it and her.

 

“Maddie?” Zoe asks.

 

“Mm,” Madison replies, face still buried in Zoe’s shoulder.

 

“Switch with me. Please.”

 

On autopilot, Madison pushes herself up into a kneeling position and makes the entire bed squeal with her tiny weight. Zoe scoots to the other side as Madison climbs over her. They nestle into the bed again, and Zoe sighs in content now that there’s no spring in her liver anymore.

 

“Ah, that’s so much better,” she breathes.

 

Madison tosses and turns with groans and moans of frustration. She attempts to get closer to Zoe in order to avoid the spring, but it seems to follow her every movement. Throwing one leg over Zoe’s hip, Madison shakes Zoe awake.

 

“Zo? Hey, I know you’re comfortable, but now I got the spring on my side. Switch with me.”

 

“Madison, we just did that. What do you suggest we do? Sleep on the floor?” Zoe asks in sincerity. “I’m gonna be a zombie tomorrow. I have an early class to teach and how can I teach about telekinesis when I can’t even think clearly?”

 

“Well, I have stuff to do, too, you know. I don’t just lay around the house waiting for you to be done with class. I have to help Swampy clean out the greenhouse and rake the leaves,” Madison huffs. “Switch with me.”

 

“This is ridiculous.”

 

Zoe hastily moves Madison’s leg from her hip and gets out of bed, yanking the pillows and blankets off. She throws them on the floor and makes a makeshift bed, before looking to Madison with a raised eyebrow. Considering Zoe took all the covers, Madison assumes she has no choice but to join her girlfriend on the floor, so she does.

 

“This is surprisingly better,” Madison says as she fluffs her pillow. “What time is it?”

 

“One. I have to be up in five hours,” Zoe yawns. “I’ll talk to Cordelia in the morning. Night, Maddie. Love you.”

 

Madison would attempt to say it back, but she’s already drifted off in Zoe’s arms.

 

+++

 

The next morning, Zoe is unable to function properly. She continuously yawns and rubs her tired eyes for awhile until she can’t anymore. Cordelia meets her in the kitchen as the young girl is hugging a hot mug of coffee to her chest, head slumped forward.

 

Cordelia frowns and lifts Zoe’s head up, finding that her young witch has very much fallen asleep with fresh coffee in her hands. Very carefully, Delia removes the scalding mug from Zoe’s reddened hands and puts it on the table before attempting to rouse her.

 

“Zoe,” she calls. “Zoe, wake up.”

 

Brown eyes flutter open at the echo far away from earth. Zoe’s vision is blurry and wet from the sleep that’s gathered in the corners of her eyes. It takes a moment to put the supreme into focus. At first she resembles more of a yellow blob in the sunlight.

 

“Cordelia?” Zoe mumbles. “Why are you in my room?”

 

Cordelia’s eyebrows meet and she stares at the younger girl in worry. She feels Zoe’s forehead, but she’s not feverish. This can’t be delirium, more like pure exhaustion caused by sleep deprivation.

 

“Zoe, sweetie, we’re in the kitchen. It’s morning. You fell asleep here. What’s wrong?” Cordelia inquires.

 

“Maddie and I can’t sleep. The mattress is too old and the spring keeps hurting us. We need a new bed,” Zoe sniffles. She’s becoming congested, probably from sleeping on the cold floor all night.

 

“Your mattress is only about fifteen years old. It’s not that old. I’m sure you can push the spring back into place somehow,” Cordelia suggests as she brushes a strand of hair from Zoe’s face.

 

Even absolutely drained, Zoe becomes a bit angry. She’s clearly tired from not being able to sleep properly and all Cordelia suggests is to push the spring back, as if she hadn’t already considered that?

 

“It won’t go back and we had to sleep on the floor,” mumbles Zoe. “Please, Cordelia? I haven’t gotten any sleep.”

 

“How about you turn the mattress around?” Cordelia asks.

 

What a stupid suggestion. Turning it around would mean it would just end up on the other side. The definition of insanity is to do the same thing and expect a different result.

 

“Can we please get a new mattress? I’m begging you,” Zoe whines as her face gets hotter. “It’s not fair that we have to sleep on the floor just to sleep at all! You don’t understand! It’s not fair!”

 

“Okay, Zoe, I think you need a nap,” Cordelia says. “Why don’t you go take one and I’ll have Queenie take over your first class?”

 

“I would love to, but I can’t sleep!”

 

Becoming more hostile by the second, Zoe folds her arms across her chest. It’s unlike her to throw a tantrum, but sleep deprivation does this to her. She’s cranky and tired and has a crick in her neck that hurts.

 

“Jesus, what’s going on in here?” Queenie enters the kitchen and grabs a muffin from the breadbox.

 

“Zoe wasn’t able to sleep last night and she’s cranky. Would you mind taking her first class so she can nap and get rid of the attitude?” Cordelia asks, earning the stink eye from Zoe.

 

“Sure. Go on, Zoe. I got this,” Queenie says.

 

Zoe looks pointedly at Cordelia, hands clenched around her forearms. The Supreme is somewhat taken aback by the evil glare.

 

“Do you want to tell her why I can’t sleep?” Zoe asks Cordelia. Cordelia remains silent, and Zoe looks up at the voodoo witch under hooded eyelids. “There’s a spring in our mattress that’s stabbing me and Madison and we have to sleep on the floor. I don’t need a nap. That’s why I’m grumpy in the first place.”

 

“So get a new one.”

 

“That’s what I said!” Zoe huffs in exasperation.

 

Rolling her eyes, Cordelia takes Zoe’s mug and dumps her coffee in the sink. Zoe rubs her eyes some more in a vain attempt to wake herself up.

 

“Zoe, go take a nap,” repeats Cordelia, harder this time. “I don’t want that attitude around the young ones. They get enough from Madison as it is.”

 

“I don’t want to sleep on the floor,” Zoe says. “My neck hurts.”

 

“You can sleep in my bed,” Queenie offers. “I don’t mind. Don’t worry, I haven’t been fucking or anything in it.”

 

With a huge smile, Zoe wraps Queenie in a bear hug and squeezes her. Usually, hugging isn’t Queenie’s thing, but she can’t help but to return it. In a second, Zoe is up the stairs and in Queenie’s bedroom, having transmuted all the way up there in two gos.

 

Cordelia sips her own coffee and looks at Queenie. “They aren’t getting a new bed.”

 

“Cheap ass.”

 

+++

 

Madison is dreading nightfall and her attempt at sleep. She was able to sleep in longer than Zoe, but she still woke up on the wrong side of the bed—or floor—and blessed everyone with her grumpy attitude and snide remarks at dinner.

 

Night quickly approaches, and the two witches find themselves back in their bed for one more round with the mattress. It whines and mutters beneath their combined weight of 230 pounds. If this mattress were a dog, it’d be euthanized right about now.

 

Zoe thinks she’s brilliant. She flips herself so her head is where her feet usually go. Madison takes note of this and follows her actions, aligning her small body with Zoe’s. At first, it’s tolerable, and Madison shuts off the lamp with a flick of her wrist. They snuggle up under the blanket and sigh in content, assuming they’ve won their battle tonight.

 

“Ow,” Zoe groans. “It’s poking my vagina.”

 

“It’s dead now,” Madison mutters into her pillow.

 

In response, Zoe smacks Madison’s arm and turns onto her back. Whatever poked her front is now poking her butt and hurts even more. She turns again, practically laying on top of Madison now.

 

“This is so ridiculous,” Zoe says. “I can’t do this. I have a fucking spring in my rib.”

 

“Did you ask Cordelia?”

 

“Yeah, and she won’t get us a new mattress. She said to push the spring back in. Then she told me to go take a nap because I had a bad attitude,” Zoe grumbles.

 

Something pops from under them, and Madison shrieks and bolts upright, cradling her cheek.

 

“Another spring just fucking stabbed my face!” the former star cries.

 

“That’s it,” Zoe says as she gets out of bed and slips on some fuzzy socks. “We’re protesting.”

 

“What?”

 

“Protesting. She won’t get us a new mattress so we can have a non-painful bed, so we’re gonna go sleep in hers and see how much she likes it.”

 

Madison has to admit, she likes this cranky and badass Zoe. Of course, Zoe is badass on any day, but even more so when she’s had enough of everyone. Madison finds it sexy and daring, and if she weren’t so tired, she’d devour the girl tonight. Even wide awake, she probably couldn’t, because something about having sex while springs are exploding from the bed turns her off.

 

“Come on,” Zoe says, grabbing Madison’s hand.

 

They creep downstairs and to the master bedroom where the one and only Supreme sleeps. Her door is ajar, which she’s explained means that anyone is welcome inside. Madison peeks her head in to find Cordelia fast asleep, snuggled cozily in her big bed.

 

“Alright, Cordy. We’re about to fuck your night up,” the young blonde murmurs to herself.

 

Zoe shakes Cordelia until the latter is awake just enough to make sense of her surroundings. Then, Cordelia sits upright and turns her lamp on. The bright yellow light blinds all three of them in contrast with the night.

 

“Girls? What’s wrong?” Cordelia asks, voice raspy with sleep.

 

“We’re sleeping in the bed with you,” Zoe firming declares, tugging at the white comforter. “Move over.”

 

Appalled at Zoe’s tone and entitlement, Cordelia shakes her head as her eyebrows meet in the middle. She checks the time. Ten to midnight.

 

“It’s late. Why are you two awake? And why are you trying to get in my bed?” the Supreme questions.

 

“We can’t sleep in our bed, and the floor is too cold and uncomfortable for us. Another spring poked Madison in the face. It could’ve taken her eye out!” Zoe exclaims, arms flailing. “You won’t let us have a new mattress, so can we sleep here? Please?”

 

Blinking twice, Cordelia contemplates this. She does think they’re overreacting about it, but all she wants is some shut-eye right now. To placate the girls, she reluctantly pushes her comforter down and pats either side of herself. Zoe crawls in on her left, Madison on her right.

 

“I cannot believe you two,” Cordelia says. “Getting into bed with your Supreme because of a spring.”

 

“Well, it’s not like you’re doing anything to fix the problem,” Madison bitterly bites back. “We wouldn’t be here if we had a new bed. Right, Zoe?”

 

Zoe nods in agreement. Cordelia sighs and rolls her eyes, throwing herself onto the pillows. She snaps her fingers and the light goes out, plunging them into complete darkness so she doesn’t have to see Zoe’s pathetic puppy look.

 

Though she’s not Cordelia’s biggest fan right now, Zoe cuddles up to her and rests her head on her chest like a child. Madison does the opposite; turns around to face the window and lays with her back to the two other women, lulling herself to sleep with her own breathing. Zoe follows suit, contently wrapped in Cordelia’s left arm.

 

Eventually, Cordelia nods off, too, though not very well.

 

+++

 

A few hours of interrupted sleep pass for Cordelia. Zoe continuously tosses and turns in her sleep. Madison snores lightly, but it’s enough to rattle Cordelia’s brain. She’s used to silence. Having two extra people in her bed feels wrong in some ways. This is her room, her bed, her time to sleep. She may love Madison and Zoe, but having them sleep so close to her is uncomfortable.

 

Not much sleep is to be had for her, though. Zoe kicks her in the side for the fifth time. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Zoe found herself with her feet at Cordelia’s head and vice versa. Madison is hanging onto the edge of the mattress, halfway off the bed to avoid getting too close to Cordelia.

 

Cordelia’s eyes flutter open again when a weight presses on her breast. She winces and touches whatever it is, and finds it’s Zoe’s left foot. She sighs in frustration and grabs Zoe’s ankle, gingerly jiggling it in attempt to wake her.

 

“Zoe. Zoe, honey, go back to your own room, please,” whispers Cordelia.

 

Zoe doesn’t budge. If it weren’t for her chest moving up and down, Cordelia would think she’s dead. She sleeps like a rock. An adorable, baby-faced rock that she can’t bear to force to move when she’s so comfortable.

 

Instead of waking Zoe, Cordelia simply moves the foot that’s claimed her chest and tries to set it down on the pillow, but Zoe jerks in her sleep and narrowly misses Cordelia’s jaw.

 

“Fucking hell,” Cordelia curses to herself, having been startled by the whoosh of sock in her face.

 

She doesn’t dare try to move Zoe again. She scoots over a little more, naturally letting Zoe’s foot fall off her. But this position is a little less than comfy. Now the Supreme is wedged up against Madison, who’s now turned back over to face her. She’s such an angel when she sleeps, it’s a wonder how she can be so bitchy when awake.

 

Once Cordelia’s found a way to not feel claustrophobic in her own bed, she closes her eyes and tries her hardest to fall asleep. It begins to work for a moment, but then she feels something gliding under her pillow. Her eyes pop open and she finds Madison’s hand absentmindedly moving around the sheets as she sleeps.

 

It’s more creepy than annoying. The hand shoves its way under Cordelia’s pillow and fingernails scrape the sheets, making an irritating sound. The rest of Madison’s body is perfectly still, though.

 

“Madison,” Cordelia says. “Wake up.”

 

Nothing. Cordelia catches Madison’s moving hand and holds it tightly until it halts and rests in her own. Madison’s skin is hot and clammy. Delia’s stomach churns; she hates the feeling of sweat. How Zoe is able to sleep with this mess is beyond Cordelia. She’s lucky neither of them snore too badly; they both sigh in their sleep but it’s somehow cute.

 

Finally, after twenty more minutes of staring at the white ceiling, Cordelia’s eyes fall heavy and she is sent into a dreamless but yet uncomfortable sleep.

 

+++

 

The alarm clock never goes off. Not that Cordelia would need it at all. Zoe kicks her in the ribs at seven am on the dot, sending her upright with a short gasp. She’s unable to fully sit up, because Zoe’s position changed again in the last few hours. The young witch is now in a stilted pose, laid across Cordelia’s lap with her hair askew around her face.

 

It’s now that the Supreme realizes Zoe didn’t kick her. She head-butted her. And she’s sure a bruise in the shape of Zoe’s forehead is forming on her side. Wincing, she attempts to move the girl again. It’s Saturday and only one afternoon class will be held, so the witches usually sleep in an hour or two more, and Cordelia wants that opportunity, too.

 

“Zoe, come on. You hurt me already,” Cordelia says as she shakes Zoe, much more violent than before.

 

The sudden shaking startles Zoe. She gasps loudly and curls into herself, half-awake, with her arms tucked into her little body, as if she’s protecting herself from something. Her sleepy eyes begin to shed real tears, heavy and weak, and she trembles as they close again.

 

Frowning, Cordelia brushes the damp hair from Zoe’s face. She must’ve been having a nightmare and Cordelia frightened her in the middle of it. Feeling sorry for potentially harming Zoe, Cordelia lays back down and keeps a hand tangled in Zoe’s hair.

 

Madison is sprawled out on her side, hand roaming the bed again. Cordelia groans to herself and, for the first time, considers getting them a new mattress.

 

+++

 

The house is quiet, save for the sound of a sitcom laugh track in the small living area adjacent to the kitchen. Cordelia tightens her robe around herself and goes into the room, finding Misty laid on their vintage sofa with the remote loosely held in her hand as she flicks through random channels. She’s watching—or staring at—The Brady Bunch. Cordelia’s nose crinkles.

 

“Misty?” Cordelia asks.

 

Misty turns her head in response, then she smiles.

 

“Good morning,” the Cajun says.

 

“Is it really morning if you haven’t gone to sleep?” Cordelia questions through a yawn.

 

“Why didn’t you sleep?” Misty asks, turning the volume on the TV down to shut Cindy Brady up. “You look like ya just been walking through a storm all night. What happened?”

 

Another yawn escapes Cordelia’s lips. She shakes her head and shrugs. She knows exactly why she didn’t sleep. Her two reasons are still asleep in her bed right now and she only forfeited rest because they were laying on top of her.

 

“Zoe and Madison slept in my bed last night and I couldn’t get any sleep with them there,” replies the supreme. “Madison’s hand was under my pillow, Zoe kept kicking me, and I couldn’t move. It was hell.”

 

“Why were they sleeping with you? They have their own bed,” Misty says, quite dumbfounded. “Did they have nightmares or something?”

 

“They claim their mattress has loose springs, and I won’t get them a new one, so they decided the best way to convince me is to sleep in my bed. I’m standing firm. No new mattress, because then everyone is going to suddenly have problems with theirs. I can’t afford it right now,” Cordelia says. She sits up further and cracks her back. “My back is killing me.”

 

Flinching at the pop Cordelia’s back makes, Misty shivers. She can’t stand certain sounds, and bones popping is one of them. Reminds her of hell, for some reason.

 

“If ya won’t get them a new bed, make them sleep in the one they have,” Misty suggests. “They’re just witches, they don’t hold authority over you. What you say is what they have to do. So just tell them to go back to their room or they’ll be punished.”

 

“I don’t want to hear their constant complaining, though,” sighs Cordelia.

 

“They’re practically kids. Tell them to shut up.”

 

Misty is right. Cordelia holds the power and yet she allows these girls to do what they please. She’s dealt with Madison and Zoe long enough to know their games and complexes. It shouldn’t be this difficult to discipline them. But then again, Madison has been less than compliant and Zoe is so headstrong.

 

“They’re acting like children,” Misty says, gesturing to the TV. “Like them. Don’t let children rule you. If they come to your room, take them back to theirs and keep doing it until they understand they can’t have their way. They can scream and have a tantrum all they feel like, but it sucks to be them and they aren’t getting what they want.”

 

“I guess you’re right. I’ll give it a try. But I think you’ve been watching too many family sitcoms,” Cordelia says. “One dumb rerun after another.”

 

“They have good ideas,” Misty defends. “Makes me smarter. Besides, I already tended to the plants. I’m just passing time.”

 

Cordelia grins at her before disappearing upstairs again. She finds Zoe and Madison still asleep in her bed, covers askew and rumpled. It’s hard to find Madison in the heap of fabric. Once Cordelia has a tight grip on her, she lifts her to the best of her ability. Madison is rather tiny but Cordelia is also weak in the spine.

 

Though it hurts, Cordelia carries the small blonde to her room and lays her in her own bed. The springs squeak loudly, almost waking Madison. Almost. After settling her down, Cordelia goes to grab Zoe, who’s ten times more challenging to pick up than Madison was. She’s a bit heavier and taller than Madison is, so she takes a bit more back work.

 

Eventually, Cordelia is holding Zoe, and the latter wraps her legs around Delia’s waist and her arms around her neck. Suddenly, she feels guilty. Her heart melts. Cordelia curses her motherly instincts. She has to remind herself that she’s sleepy. It’s the only way to not let oxytocin rush to her brain.

 

After depositing Zoe next to Madison and covering them with their blanket, Cordelia draws their heavy curtains to a close to block out the glittering sunlight that would wake them at its peak soon.

 

She returns to her silent bedroom and plops face-first onto the bed, divulging into to fluffy comforter that now smells of Madison’s perfume and Zoe’s body lotion. Cordelia doesn’t appreciate the combined scent. It’s not foul or even bad, it’s just too much for her to handle.

 

If it’s not one thing to prevent sleep, it’s another. However, she goes with peace and ease, falling into slumber that of course will not stay.

 

+++

 

“You put us back in our shitty bed!”

 

That’s the first thing Cordelia hears when she wakes at noon. Looking up and clearing the blurry haze, she finds Zoe and Madison peering over her, their eyes pointed accusingly at her, though Zoe’s are much softer by nature, while Madison’s are hard.

 

“What?” Cordelia grumbles.

 

“I said, you put us back in our shitty bed!” Madison repeats, slower and deeper. “Are you deaf now or something?”

 

Cordelia doesn’t reply to that rhetorical question. She turns over on her side and picks up her phone. She’s missed all of breakfast and will miss lunch if she doesn’t get up soon, though she’s not hungry. She has a headache brought on by the overwhelming scent of perfume and lotion.

 

“Yes, I did put you in your own bed, because that’s where you belong. You cannot sleep with me here,” Cordelia says, trying to remember what Misty told her earlier this morning.

 

“Well, we’re sore thanks to that mattress!” Madison huffs. “I had a spring in my pancreas!”

 

“I’m not sure that you know where your pancreas is, Madison,” says the Supreme. “Now run along and play or do something productive with yourselves. Do not ask me again. The answer is no.”

 

Arms crossed tightly over her chest, the younger blonde stomps her foot like a petulant child. Cordelia, unfazed by her mini tantrum, flips over onto her back and brings her pillow over her face.

 

“Guess what, Cordy? You won’t get a decent night’s sleep until we get one.”

 

“I’m locking my door. No worries,” replies Cordelia in the same clipped manner, mimicking Madison’s.

 

It’s callous and childish of her, and she’s aware of that, but who is Madison to dictate her life? And who are these two girls to feel so entitled to her bed? Nobody. She may love them as her children—which is weird, considering they’re dating—but part of loving your children is having rules set in place.

 

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” Madison grabs Zoe’s wrist and drags her out of the room. With a wave of her wrist, the door slams shut.

 

Cordelia finally breathes out in relief, not taking many of those words to heart.

 

+++

 

After bidding everyone a goodnight following a filling dinner of steak, and getting into her silk pajamas, Cordelia locks herself in her bedroom, book firmly planted in her hands. She’s so sure that she will have a serene, uninterrupted night of leisure and rest. Her door is locked and no one can enter without knocking; those two whiny witch bitches won’t be bothering her any time soon.

 

A few tedious and long chapters later, the door clicks and flies open. In come Madison and Zoe, clad in their own sleepwear. Cordelia is red in the face as she tosses her book onto her nightstand.

 

“What’s wrong, Cordy?” Madison teases. “You forget we’re magical or some shit? Should we check you into a hospital to have your brain examined?”

 

“Go back to your room. Right now,” Cordelia snaps. “You will not sleep in my bed again. Now go on. Get out.”

 

“No.” Madison reprises her position in Cordelia’s bed, and Zoe follows.

 

“Absolutely not,” Cordelia says, slipping out of bed. “You are both too old for this nonsense. Out. Now.”

 

When neither girl complies, Cordelia grabs Madison and drags her kicking and shouting by her arm upstairs to her bedroom, where she tosses her into her bed. Zoe runs after them, hot from anger.

 

“Hey, don’t throw her like that!” Zoe says.

 

“I told you that you cannot sleep with me. No sleeping in my bed, no new mattress, and that’s it!” Cordelia shouts before slamming their door and placing a quick enchantment on it.

 

Someone starts kicking at and banging on the door, screeching at Cordelia to let her out. It’s difficult to tell who it is, because it’s just high-pitched screaming with mumbled words somewhere in the mix. Leaving them to cry, Cordelia returns to her bedroom and resumes reading her book.

 

After her eyes become heavy, she sets the book down, bookmark firmly placed on chapter ten, and turns off the light. The shrieking that was once rattling the walls has stopped by now. They must have cried themselves to sleep.

 

Delia gets a few decent hours of peaceful sleep. It’s cut short by soft footsteps. She’s initially startled and prepared to toss her glass of water at whoever is here, but the scent of brown sugar body lotion and fancy perfume wafts across the room. It draws nearer, until it’s next to her and a weight presses into her bed.

 

“Get out of my room, Madison!” Cordelia says as she pushes the shadowy figure away. Another one crawls in. “Zoe! Out!”

 

“New mattress! New mattress!” Zoe says as she begins jumping on the bed.

 

“Zoe Benson! You are too old for this childish nonsense!” scolds the Supreme. “Enough!”

 

“We aren’t leaving until you agree to get us a new bed!” Madison says.

 

Cordelia continues to remain firm. She refuses to cave into them. So she lets Zoe jump on the bed until she’s worn herself out and falls asleep curled against Cordelia’s side. Madison goes down with a harder fight, begging Cordelia and sucking up to her, promising that she’ll be good if she gets a new mattress. Eventually she cannot plead anymore, and she too falls fast asleep where she lay, at the foot of the bed.

 

When Cordelia wakes the next morning, she’s stiff in all the wrong places with her head missing the pillow, which Zoe has taken and clutched in her arms. Instead of complaining or moving the angelic girl, Cordelia grabs her phone and Googles the nearest furniture store.

 

+++

 

Cordelia has a brand new mattress overnighted. She couldn’t get one the same day, so of course she was stuck with Zoe and Madison for one last miserable, painful night.

 

Tuesday morning arrives, and so does a big truck that’s carrying the mattress wrapped in plastic. Zoe and Madison cheer and jump up and down as Cordelia yawns with a fresh mug of coffee to keep her awake in her hands. She’s exhausted and can barely sign for it when asked, and she’s leaned up against the wall while the two men remove the old, tattered mattress from their box spring and replace it with the new one.

 

Wheeling the gigantic flop of cotton that is the used mattress, one of the men stops and looks at Cordelia.

 

“I’ve never seen a mattress in such bad shape as this one. In my opinion, it should’ve been replaced ages ago.” He shakes his head at Cordelia and continues on his way.

 

She doesn’t feel bad in the slightest, though, but watching Madison and Zoe happily break in their new bed by bouncing on it makes her smile a little bit. The two young women roll around in the sheets like puppies expecting a belly rub, laughing to themselves in victory.

 

“Do not ask me for anything else, you hear?” Cordelia says.

 

“You heard the guy,” Madison says with a quirked eyebrow. “It was in bad shape. Why don’t you get a new mattress, Cordy? You’re now sleeping on the very bed Fiona brought men into and who knows what else.”

 

Truth be told, Cordelia never really thought about that. Once she became supreme, she took over Fiona’s room and bed. The mattress was never changed. She’s sleeping in her dead mother’s bed every night. Oh, the disgust.

 

“You know what? Just enjoy your new bed and have your little victory. I’m going back to sleep,” Cordelia says. “Zoe, go finish your classes. Madison, the young ones are out back playing in the yard. Go make sure they’re not getting into trouble or impaling themselves on the gate.”

 

“But—“ Madison whines.

 

“I will take that mattress back, I swear it.”

 

With a nod, Madison goes to leave, but she whispers something in Zoe’s ear that causes her to blush. Cordelia doesn’t even want to guess what was said. Instead, she washes out her mug and crawls into bed. Exhaustion takes over to replace the fumes she has been running on for days, and she sleeps heavily for hours, totally missing lunch and dinner.

 

She wakes up at nine pm and hears the familiar sound of the witches preparing for bed, telling Zoe goodnight and brushing their teeth in the bathroom sinks. She feels well-rested and wide awake now, but there’s an unfamiliar crick in her spine.

 

Through the night, Cordelia attempts to crack her back to rid it of the pulsating ache she feels there. By midnight, she can no longer get comfortable in bed although she’s getting sleepy again. The mattress squeaks and her sheets smell of sugar. Her pillow is covered in Zoe’s drool.

 

She’s not one to be so petty, but she entertains the idea of returning Zoe and Madison the favor—or the burden. Revenge is the best medicine of them all.

 

Zoe and Madison are sound asleep in their bed, covered up to their chins with the gray comforter, when Cordelia tiptoes in. Zoe is the big spoon and Madison the little, cradled in Zoe’s arms. It’s almost sweet enough to make Cordelia leave them alone. Almost.

 

“Girls,” Cordelia coos, stroking Zoe’s hair from her face.

 

“Cordelia?” the young brunette questions, rubbing her eyes in an adorable way. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m about to fuck your night up. Move over.”

 

Groaning, Zoe scoots over, bringing Madison with her, until there’s a decent amount of space for the supreme to crawl into. And Cordelia does get into bed with them, wedging herself up against Zoe’s back. It’s like falling onto a cloud of bliss and peace, soft and feathery light.

 

It isn’t until Cordelia is settled and comfortable that she feels the sweaty, bare flesh up against her skin. Her eyes trail over the shadowy floor and find pajamas and underwear strewn about it.

 

“Oh my god,” she whispers.

 

“Yeah, we just had sex,” Zoe hums in amusement, a satisfied smirk on her face. “Just ignore the wet spot.”

 

So much for revenge.


End file.
